Midnight Drive
by Third Kind
Summary: Luka gets angry at the Vocaloids, and in a fit of rage, she drives away from the household. However, she didn't expect late-night car drives to be reflective on one's actions. Rated for some language.


**Just a little plot bunny that I wanted to turn into a Vocaloid fanfic. Nothing really special, except I wanted to try out my descriptive writing skills in some parts. Sorry if my writing style somehow bores you while reading this. X(**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Midnight Drive<strong>

Luka had had enough.

Storming into the garage with car keys in hand, she hastily unlocked the car doors and jumped into the driving seat, slamming the side door beside her. She inserted the ignition key into its lock and started the car up. Luka didn't care what she was doing; she had to leave the house **right ****now****.**

She was sick of what had happened recently - sick of the household, sick of the Vocaloids, sick of _herself_. Luka wished her temper hadn't got the better of her just previously. She had lashed out at the entire household over something anyone else would find petty. A family argument, anyone who didn't know the Vocaloid household too well would think. But this was more serious. Luka rarely ever completely snapped at anyone – she was usually cool, calm and collected - but now...

She drove onto the road, faintly hearing the cries of Miku repeatedly shouting _"LUKA!" _behind her. The pinkette glanced at the side mirror and saw Miku trying to stop her, but to no avail. 'Not now Miku,' Luka thought; 'Get the hell away from me!' She turned a sharp left and drove off into the darkness, just quickly looking up at the top mirror to see Miku, and now Rin and Len running down the road after her. Luka was lucky that she wasn't angry enough to try and run them over. She sped up and carried on down the empty road, passing by more suburban houses until they thinned out and were starting to be replaced by trees and bushes. Luka had no idea where she was going, but she wanted to get as far away from everyone as possible.

* * *

><p>Luka later found herself driving through sprawling countryside. The environment around her was pitch-black, and she had to slow down the car just to make out the twists and turns of the uneven road. The only light that seemed to be around was the moon and stars in the sky and the headlights from the car, but even then, the former were being covered by slowly-drifting clouds. Luka checked the digital clock near the pedometer - she had lost track of time through her angry state - 11.21pm, it said. Luka carried on driving aimlessly, letting the winding road take her anywhere. She drove by countless numbers of fields and at least a few farms, but it didn't ease the guilt the pinkette was forming about everything that had happened tonight. She thought about all the people she had managed to upset; Miku, Rin and Len for starters. But also Meiko, Kaito, Gumi, Kiyoteru, Lily, Iroha, Gakupo...<p>

_Gakupo..._

Luka felt her eyes begin to water when she thought of Gakupo. Of all the Vocaloids, she didn't mean to hurt _him_. While Gakupo was usually a pain in Luka's ass, he was still oddly one of her favourite housemates and she couldn't believe she had flipped at _him_, of all people. Luka would have planted her face into the steering wheel right there out of guilt and shame if she didn't have to focus on the road. She felt like such an _**idiot**_. A silent tear fell down her cheek as she contemplated turning around home. "No," she said aloud; "I can't go back yet." She subconsciously sped up, tears spilling out as she did so.

Once again, the road lead Luka's way as she drove through the seemingly-endless square patterns of darkened fields. As she wiped her dampened eyes, she caught a glimpse of the view of her right side. And what she saw outside surprised her...

The country road had lead her to a roadside cliff near the sea. The sky was now completely clear, with the moon and stars partnered together, shining down and illuminating the world. Luka rolled her window down – she was getting warm from the summer heat – and let the coastal wind cool her down. As the moonlight gleamed onto the calm water, she could hear the waves crashing onto the rocks and the wind spiralling around her ears. Luka felt calmer; and she was glad about that too. She was finally feeling something that could be interpreted as happiness after all that had happened.

Luka checked the clock again; 11.55pm. It was almost midnight. Despite this, Luka carried on driving, even though it would certainly be a while before she could make it home.

About a minute later, the pinkette saw something at least resembling a parking space on the cliffside. Luka turned the steering wheel and drove onto the right side of the road, carefully parking the car onto the cliffside. Once she had secured a suitable space, she turned the engine off and climbed out of the car – she needed to stretch after being in a car for for nearly three-quarters of an hour.

Luka climbed onto the front of the car and sprawled her body over the front window, raising her arms and resting them under her head, for some support. She had a beautiful view of the horizon, with the moon still shining brightly above and the waves still colliding into the rocks. Luka stared up at the sky, with the stars looking down at her back. While she idly stared at the view, she contemplated her previous actions before she angrily left the Vocaloid house.

"I'm such a moron," she thought aloud. "I never meant to yell at everyone back then..." She faltered, then took one arm from behind her head and facepalmed. "The only thing I can do now is to go back home and apologize, but..." Luka cried silently again, guilt overtaking her. She wiped her eyes and sniffed. "I don't want to go back..." she muttered.

Luka laid there for a few more minutes. She wished she didn't have to go home; she wanted to stay there forever, away from the anger and sorrow she had caused. It was surely past midnight now. The environment around her remained unchanged – the same sky watching her, the sea still listening to her. Luka had forgotten how long she had been lying on top of the car until she realised she should really go home now. Reluctantly, she threw her body off the car and climbed back into the driving seat.

Sadly, the pinkette drove home, going past the identical fields that were impossible to see under the darkness. Her heart sank as she spotted the urban skyline, with its orange glow covering the stars. She was almost home, and she was sure she would probably never find a place in the world just like that cliffside again. Dishearteningly, she drove down the street and pulled up into the garage of the Vocaloid household. She checked the clock one last time – it was 00:48am. Luka silently locked the car doors and tip-toed to the garage door, hoping she wouldn't run into any of the Vocaloids, and would be able to sneak into her room. Hopefully, yes, hopefully...

It didn't take long for her to be caught though, as she was almost-suddenly greeted with a squeal of "_Lukaaaa~!_" and a glomp, courtesy of Miku Hatsune.

* * *

><p><strong>...And I'll just leave it there, just to annoy you all. X) (Lazy copout is lazy, I know).<strong>

**Read and review, plz. I liek reviewz. :D**


End file.
